posdata no me busques mas te amo hasta nunca
by amante-animei
Summary: acaso no me amabas.. esos ojos fríos ya no me dicen nada todo se termino.. ahora es tiempo de decirte adiós y es que acaso no me amabas ...
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un one-shot o no se tal vez y solo tal vez si alguien me lo pide pz me animo y escribo lo que sige o o que paso.. um esto esta echo por el lado de Naruto les gustaría que les diera el punto de Sasuke?**

**Umm de echo esto lo hice con la combinación de muchas canciones en unos 15 minutos… así que no sé cómo quedo solo espero que les haya gustado..**

**Es algo extraño ya es noche y solo me dieron ganas de escribir, gracias por los que se tomen tiempo para leer esto que salio de mi mente daisuki a todos….**

Yo lloro por ti y tu no me dices nada, mi corazón te extraña, todo el mundo sabía, que me quería casar contigo.

Es imposible que esto, esté pasando, quiero encontrarme en el cielo, que me vuelvas a amar como antes, lloro por ti y tu tan solo me ves tan fríamente, te miro a los ojos y no me dicen nada.

Se supone que los hombres no lloran yo rompí esto, por ti desde que te marchaste, mi mundo se ha perdido y tu tan solo te alejas y no me contestas nada.

Me pides volver a ser amigos, pero como me pides eso, si tu acaso haces entender a mi corazón, por favor hazlo por que este sentimiento cada vez se aferra.

Hay personas que no les gustaba vernos juntos y ahora tu acaso te importa tanto eso, yo lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras, aunque parece que tú por mí no darías nada.

Quiero decir tu nombre y que se note que no estoy triste.

Veo el cielo y observo como mi mundo se aferra cada vez más, y es que si tú logras hacer que deje de sentir esto yo te prometo dejarte en paz.

Aquí no entiendo el problema de querer seguirme haciendo daño, la amistad no la quiero de ti y no busco una relación, busco estar contigo y parar el reloj.

Te busco por la calle al caminar, te echo de menos si tu no estas, y a veces tengo que huir por que no puedo más.

Sabes te amo demasiado y no me separare de ti a menos que tú de verdad quieres, quiero que me veas directamente a los ojos y que me lo digas de frente pero sin tu típica cara de indiferencia.

Y es que como amigos y novios siempre con vivimos, quiero que estés a mi lado esta vez, voy a formar un espacio mejor, lo mío es serio y quiero que estés a mi lado esta vez.

Pero si así lo quieres, pues entonces te puedes ir, así que adiós amor te puedes ir, cuantas beses no luche por que te quedaras aquí, en las noches lloraba por ti, y todavía pienso porque apagaste el sentimiento y me has hecho llorar cuando yo nunca lo hice.

Tú te burlaste en mis narices no te apiadaste de mi alma todavía te quiero sigues siendo mi cielo, no valoraste mi corazón y ahora me encuentro triste por todo el daño que me hiciste, tu mentira fue la daga que atravesó mi pecho note guardo rencor tampoco despecho siento morir, pero mí amor te puedes ir.

Yo ya no puedo más, por todo lo que hiciste mi corazón y mi mente no te olvidan, por todo lo que te di ahora me toca partir, me dejaste como si fuera nada, mis palabras se las llevó el viento no sé qué hacer si no estás conmigo, pero adiós amor.

Adiós amor te puedes ir, hice lo más que pude por no perderte pero si es que me querías porque es que me has dejado tú me has engañado y ahora estoy en la situación mas critica de mi vida no encuentro la salida déjame darte un beso de despedida, todavía pienso en ti, pero no puedo seguir mi corazón descansa de todas tus mentiras me has llenado de ira pero muy tarde es el camino.

En las noches me la paso ido recordando ese momento cuando estabas a mi lado.

Si me fuiste infiel ben y dímelo en mi cara tu sabes bien q esto no quería que llegara por fuera estoy fingiendo y por dentro estoy herido.

Despidiendo a tu amor, tu antiguo amor, me duele pero mi amor ya se terminó.

Encontraras un millón de personas, que te quieran pero solo serán personas interesadas, te necesito pero hasta aquí ya todo está mejor, no sé qué duele más y es que practicas tu indiferencia conmigo.

Quieres olvidarme fui tu amante, tu novio, tu ilusión hasta tu mejor amigo.

Me gustaría esperar pero no voy hacer caso de la gente.

Debo decirte adiós, nadie tendrá un amor de verdad, y tu me asiste sentir vivo.

Quiero que recuerdes el primer beso, todo lo hermosos que vimos, de todo lo que discutimos y como nos conocimos.

Pero mi amor después de cada pelea , al reconciliarse era lo más hermoso, pero, para lo que acaba de pasar ya no hay reparación así que adiós mi amor.

**Posdata****: No me busques más, te amo hasta nunca.**


	2. yo soy el que te amara por ciempre

_**Bien e aquí la continuación de esta historia un poco extraña la letra la saque de varias canciones como la vez pasada… los personajes no son míos… y espero les guste como va quedando y ahora no se si alguien espera que siga esto… si es así háganmelo saber y tal vez tarde pero seguro lo are ñ.ñ…. va dedicado para la personita que me apoyo para que continuará arigato **_

…

…_._

…_._

…

…

…

_Yo te deseo lo mejor y quiero que sepas que_

_Nuestro amor se acabó… _

_Ya no podemos seguir tal vez mañana las cosas vallan peor…_

_Así que cada quien por su lado y me perdonaras amor… _

_No quiero lágrimas, no llores no es necesario porque sé que para ti nuestra relación fue un calvario y aun así pasamos ratos felices… _

_Pero cuando peleamos todo lo que dijimos no fue lo correcto y tu cara triste me hace pensar que soy un monstro y tú eres un ángel…_

_Que nos pasó no se… solo paso, que yo sepa el amor nunca termina, entonces el amor te llegara después… yo aquí me quedare sin decir nada mi vida_

_Te deseo lo mejor… ten mucha suerte… _

_Yo te deseo lo mejor y quiero que seas feliz amor_

_No sé qué nos pasó, se perdió todo… los modos, la manera… y ahora solo quedamos como un recuerdo que se perdió… solo espero que encuentras a alguien que valga la pena…_

_Yo así lo desidia… solo el destino sabe lo que nos espera…_

_Quiero que sepas que tú fuiste mi vida… las cosas pasan, y lo que paso tal vez fue por algo… y tú fuiste lo mejor de mi vida_

_Hay mil salidas, tu escoge la correcta y aun que no seas mío sigo pensando que eres tan perfecto…_

_Te quiero demasiado y lo mejor es qué cada quien tome su camino y que las cosas pasen te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo aunque sé que tú tampoco…_

_Me preguntas que si te amé yo si lo ice, y nadie tendrá un amor de verdad._

_No te quiero cerca de mi… lavada no será igual si tú te vas, todo cambiara…_

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

_Aun te quiero… soportando cada día_

_Busco el muérdago, para morder tus labios y morir con ellos, en sueños te recuerdo donde me estrello, sueño contigo y tu voz diciendo te amo, me despierto y solo escucho boses diciendo te extraño, es tan extraño decir te quiero después del te odio y es que él te odio fue fingido y él te quiero suena obvio, no quiero ser tu novio, no quiero etiquetas solo quiero estar contigo mientras lo demás no sepan_

_Tengo un corazón frio más frio que cualquier polo, me siento solo porque tú no estás aquí ocupo de tu calor para poder sobrevivir._

_Me gustaría que dijeras que me quieres, aunque sea debes._

_En cuando sé que me amas aún lo estés ocultando una cita más yo y tú a escondidas…_

_Sé que tú me extrañas no finjas que me odias para quedar bien con alguien._

_Hace tiempo hable con dios y me dijo calla te entrega un ángel espero sepas cuidarlo…_

_Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, soy el que pensó que si te ibas todo estaría bien que tu serias feliz y yo también, el que pensó que dejarte era lo correcto, el que en tu ser ahora no be ningún defecto._

_El que pensó que no le dolería verte con él, el que se equivocó en dejarte, al que se le escapo una lagrima cuando te vio alejarte, el que agacha la mirada cuando escucha tu nombre, al que ahora le duele verte con otro hombre._

_El que un error, tuvo que pagarlo caro, el que perdió todo cuando te fuiste, al que amaste al que nunca le mentiste yo soy ese el que nunca lloraba, y el que no te valoraba._

_Yo soy el idiota que todavía te quiere, el idiota que a diario llora que por ti se muere, el que no deja de pensar de ti, no me importabas no te valoraba, que no te amaba_

_Que pensó que como a ti podría querer a cualquiera , ahora por ti aria lo que fuera, para colgarte decía que quería dormir y ahora no duerme por estar pensando en ti, soy el grosero el idiota, el que hoy se muere por besar tu boca y el que para verte un minuto se espera horas frente a tu calle, jamás te dio un detalle, el que no te valoro el que antes te grito soy ese estúpido que se equivocó que te abandono soy ese idiota que te dijo cállate ya no me importas,_

_Aquí sentado observándote me quedare callado, observando tu belleza, cuando el padre pregunte si alguien se opone agachare la cabeza, aunque me duela pero prefiero verte feliz con alguien que si te valore, alguien que te valore y te haga feliz._

_El que ponga los colores cuando tengas un día gris alguien que no te falle como yo lo hice, lo que tu mereces yo jamás lo seré._

_A ti te queda una vida para que te hagan feliz quiero que me perdones por darme cuenta tan tarde_

_Perdón por ser ese idiota…_

_**Perdón por que**_

_**Yo soy el que te amara por siempre**_


	3. mi demonio de amor

_**Hola bueno aquí el 3 por si pensaron que solo eran 2 cap. Pues no eso no es así y e ahora estoque salió, espero les guste**_

…

…

Alejarme de ti estará bien, es que tú acaso ya no me amas.

Quiero que me digas que me quede junto ata.

Que tan solo me digas, que me quieres junto a mí, a mi lado cerca de mí, tan solo quiero ser tulló.

Y es que ha beses parece que para ti no valgo nada y eso es cierto no valgo nada acaso, es enserio ya no me amas, quieres que me valla que me aleje de ti, que solo seas tú y que no se diga tu y yo.

Pues bien si esa es tu decisión yo me iré, me alejare de ti, pero quiero que simplemente me des un último beso no te pido más, solo eso por favor no me niegues eso, ya que eso es lo último que te pediré.

Mírame, y dame mi último beso, pero por favor hazlo con si me amaras, actúa como antes lo asías y hazme creer en este último beso que eso es todo que ya no seguirá nada que todo quedara aquí.

Mientras tanto veo tu cara de indiferencia ante mi sufrimiento, pero me pregunto qué más da, no pasa nada, mínimo sé que yo no marque tu vida como tú a la mía.

Y aunque lo creas o no tu si has marcado la mía, te amo cada vez más.

Aun en esta situación me sigues pareciendo hermoso, sublime pero no como un ángel sino como un hermoso demonio mi propio demonio.

Y me mandas las cartas que hacen dudar a mi corazón ese corazón que está harto de sufrir y llorar por ti.

Quisiera dejar de amarte y odiarte pero no puedo en lugar de eso mi corazón duele cada día mas, por ti y es que es solo por ti que mi corazón late.

Después d lo que escribiste que me dijiste, quieres que te olvide como puedes ser así. No comprendo todo es tan difícil para mí.

Y es que cada vez que él está yo solo te recuerdo a ti, me duele tu hipocresía, decir que me querías, que me amas pero cuando me case no decir nada.

Quien eres que sea feliz pero como ser feliz sin ti. Porque tu tan obscuro y atrayente mi mejor amigo mi amante mi propia perdición con nombre y apellido.

Por qué me robaste el corazón estar con él pero aun quererte es mi perdición, casarme con el queriendo a otro, tu que asiste para entrar tan fondo.

Si quieres dejarme ir bien hazlo, pero solo te pido un favor ben a reparar lo que ya has roto por que yo ya he intentado hacerlo pero no puedo.

Mi perdición mi amor, y sabes que duele, lo que me duele es que con una palabra tuya yo regresaría ata, con una sonrisa tuya yo sería el más feliz de la tierra.

Por qué me sigues torturando con este amor que he tortura, y si querías que fuera feliz porque me tenías que decir la verdad. Por qué me tenías que decir la verdad más cruda.

Y es que ahora solo eres tú

Tu mi demonio,

Mi demonio de amor

…

…

Bien hasta aquí este cap. Espero les haya gustado, bien esto es por el cumpleaños de Sasuke por adelantado ya que en su día no estaré


End file.
